Like It's Impossible to Fly
by lil-rock14
Summary: Dean rolled his eyes. He stood up and headed toward the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Castiel standing on the other side. “Since when do you knock?”
1. Chapter 1

**Like It's Impossible to Fly**

**This story came from my need to give characters backstory. It's like an addiction. I guess that I want to care about Castiel's vessel as much as I care about Castiel.**

Summary: Dean rolled his eyes. He stood up and headed toward the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Castiel standing on the other side. "Since when do you knock?"

**Disclaimer: I own the idea of this story. I could say that I own Castiel's vessel too? Maybe? Maybe just this form of the character? I don't know. That's all I own, I think.**

Dean sat up off of his bed. He felt something different in his room. Something was in it that wasn't supposed to be. Looking to his left, he saw Castiel leaning against the small round Yin-Yang engraved table in the room. Dean sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "This is a dream," he said.

"Yes," Castiel replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. He hated how often and how easily the angels were able to go into his dreams. "What do you want this time?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," Castiel asked.

"Which is?" Dean asked. He was impatient.

"I need you to look after this." Castiel lifted his coat and looked down.

The motion reminded Dean of the first time that he met the angel. "What? Your trenchcoat?" Dean asked.

"No," Castiel said. "My vessel."

Dean stood up from his bed. "You want me to babysit for you?" Dean said.

"My vessel isn't a child, Dean," Castiel sighed. He was tired and Dean noticed it. "I just need you to look after him."

"Yeah, that's call babysitting," Dean said. "That's what you want me to do."

"If that is what you want to keep calling it."

"For how long?" Dean asked.

"Not long."

"I need a timeframe, Cas. A day? A week? A few weeks?" Dean asked.

"A few days," Castiel answered. "No longer than a week."

"Why?"

"I need to go back up to my brothers," he said.

Castiel pushed up off of the table and groaned. He held his right arm tightly to his chest. He swayed leaned as he stood. "Are you hurt?" Dean asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just haven't had the time to heal the vessel."

"So, you're going to leave me an injured guy while you have a pow wow with your pop?"

"I don't know what a pow wow is, but I guess so."

"And if I'm too busy," Dean said. He really didn't want to do what Castiel was asking of him, so he was trying to see if the angel had a plan B.

"Then I'll leave him at a hospital. Just let him rest there for a few days," Castiel replied.

"You're going to leave him unprotected?" Dean asked.

"I don't see any other choice, Dean."

Dean sighed. He knew that he wasn't getting out of this one. "Does this mean we have to watch Uriel's vessel too?" he asked.

"Uriel is staying down here. He's been sent to protect a seal and he won't be able to look after my vessel," Castiel replied. "I have to speak with my brothers."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. If he had to watch Uriel's vessel, he might've just punched him for good measure before helping him. Dean ran his hand up and down his face. "Okay, so when can I expect to see your vessel?"

"Soon," Castiel said.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Dean woke to the sound of someone lightly knocking on the door. "Sam, get the door," Dean mumbled into the pillow. He didn't want to have to deal with a maid or anyone just yet.

The knocking continued. Dean looked around at Sam's bed and saw that his brother wasn't there. But the shower was going. Dean rolled his eyes. He stood up and headed toward the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Castiel standing on the other side. "Since when do you knock?" he asked.

Castiel looked up at him. "Dean?" he whispered.

Dean noticed that his voice was different. His eyes widened. "You're—"

Dean didn't finish his sentence as the vessel fell forward, unconscious. Dean caught him before he could fall on the pavement. "Soon?" Dean yelled, remembering the last thing that Castiel said to him in his dream.

He picked up the vessel and carried him into the room. He was surprised to see how light he was as Castiel always looked so bulky with the trenchcoat and suit. He laid him down on Sam's bed. Dean sat down on his bed and stared at the vessel who laid on his brother's bed, unmoving.

Sam walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him. He reached for his bag on his bed, grabbed it, and walked back into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, it quickly swung open again. "Why is Castiel lying on my bed?" he asked.

"Put some clothes."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Get into some clothes and I'll try and explain," Dean said.

Sam closed the door to the bathroom and two minutes later, he was out and dressed. "So, you want to tell me why Castiel is sleeping on my bed."

"It not Castiel," Dean said.

"It looks like Castiel."

"It's more like Castiel usually looks like him."

"What?" Sam yelled. "Are you saying that is Castiel's vessel?" Dean nodded. "Why is he here?"

"We're babysitting," Dean said.

"Why?"

"Castiel had a meeting."

"And you agreed." Dean looked away. "Why did you agree?"

"The other option was a hospital. There was no way that leaving a vessel of an angel unprotected is a good idea."

"But what about our hunt?"

"I can finish it. You can stay here and watch him."

"No, Dean. You agreed to this. I'll go."

"I'm not letting you deal with the werewolf by yourself."

"We're not leaving him here by himself."

"We're arguing in circles right now."

"No, I'm arguing logically, you're just being stubborn."

Dean bit his lip, hating that his brother was able to get the upper hand on him in the argument. He ran his hand up and down his face a couple of times. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know. Do you know where Cas went?"

"He had a two o'clock with the big man upstairs."

"Is he in trouble?"

"I don't think so."

Sam stared at the man lying on his bed. He still couldn't believe that it wasn't Castiel lying down, hopefully just sleeping. "We should get him out of the trenchcoat," Sam suggested.

"Why?"

"Make him as comfortable as possible."

"Dude, he's unconscious."

"He'll wake up eventually, Dean," Sam groaned.

"Fine. I'll lift him, you get the jacket off." Dean slid off of his bed and took the two steps to get to Sam's bed. He stood for a moment thinking of how he was going to get the coat off. Dean slid his arm between the vessel's body and the coat. When he felt he had a good base, he started to lift him up. Sam was at his brother's side and began to peel off the trench coat. "Wait," Dean said when something caught his eyes.

"What?" Sam asked.

Sam let go of the jacket and Dean lowered the body back onto the bed. "I'm going to have to talk to Cas about his assessment of injuries."

"Why?" Sam wanted to know what his brother saw that he couldn't.

"He dislocated his shoulder. Get the coat off and I'll pop it back in."

Dean lifted the vessel one more time and Sam pulled off his jacket quickly. After Dean set the body down on the bed again, Sam grabbed the coat, folded it and put it on the empty bed. Dean popped the shoulder back in with one swift motion. He expected a soft moan or groan, or at least some movement. He'd seen this injury numerous times and every time there was always some sort of reaction. This time, he got none. And it freaked him out a little.

Dean sat down on his bed and watched Castiel's vessel, waiting for some sort of reaction. Sam looked on as Dean stared at the unconscious person on his bed. "So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"The same thing we'd do if he wasn't here," Dean replied. He moved to lean against the back of the bed.

Sam sat at the table and popped open his laptop. He tried to do things like they'd normally do, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Castiel's vessel was unconscious, on his bed.

**So, I'm not exactly writing what his life was like before Castiel came to the vessel. I just want to see how Dean would act in this situation. I think that it would lead to some good conversation and insight. Well, here is the first chapter. I think that this story is going to be less than five chapters, or maybe just five. Well, hope you enjoyed it. So, I should've written this story first because it does tie into 'Everybody Look Down'. I hope this turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own much besides the idea behind this story. I guess I could own this version of Castiel's vessel. Episode 4x20 didn't happen in this verse. **

After about three and a half hours of sitting in silence, Sam shut his laptop and stood up to stretch. "I'm hungry," he said as he brought his arms back down to his sides.

Dean tossed the folder that he was reading off to the side. "Me too," Dean replied.

Sam swiped the keys from the table and put them in his pocket before his brother could. "I'll go and grab us some burgers or something."

"I'll come with you," Dean said, swinging his legs over the side of his bed to stand.

Sam held out his hand to stop him. "No, you have to stay here, in case he wakes up." Dean sighed and laid down on his bed. "Does he have a name?"

"Besides a giant pain in my ass?"

"Nice, Dean. He's a vessel for an angel and you call him a pain in your ass."

"Just be lucky that the name moved from you to him. For now. But no, I didn't have a chance to ask him before he decided to take nap." Dean took his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed two twenties. "Go get some burgers, fries, and anything else. I'm starving."

"And our guest?" Sam said, pointing to the vessel who still hadn't moved an inch. The brothers would've thought he was dead if it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest. Now, he just looked like he was sleeping. Or in a coma.

"Just grab something for him too."

"Okay, I'll be back," Sam said.

He left the room with the slam of the door. Dean winced at the volume thinking that it was going to wake up the vessel. He looked over to his brother's bed and saw that was in the same exact position the he dropped him in. He pushed the papers that he was reading over to the side and draped his arm over his eyes. He wanted to rest for a second.

He jerked awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder. On instinct, he grabbed the hand and twisted it. "Dude, it's me," Sam said.

Dean let go and Sam groaned thankfully. "I smell food," Dean said, sitting up.

"Burgers, fries, and pies. And it got a six pack."

"Great," Dean said. At least he had one good thing going for him today.

"What about him?" Sam said, pointing to the person lying on his bed.

Dean looked at Sam's bed and saw that he was still sleeping in the same position. Dean stood up and stretched before he walked over to him. He put to fingers to the vessel's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a steady pulse. At least there weren't any hidden injuries he had to worry about. "Hey, wake up," Dean said, shaking Castiel's vessel by the leg.

"Dean," Sam scolded.

"What?" Dean continued to shake the vessel until he got some sort of reaction from him.

The vessel jolted awake. "Sorry," he whispered, trying to sit up.

After getting over the shock of the different tone of the guy's voice, he helped the vessel to sit up. "What are you apologizing for?" Dean asked.

"I guess for passing out on your doorstep."

"Like you had any control over that."

"Easy." Sam set the food down and helped the vessel up.

He got into a fully seated position, holding his arm close to his body. He realized that it felt different. He looked to Dean. "You fixed my arm."

"Yeah," Dean said. "One of my many talents. And one of the many surprises of today."

"Thank you," the vessel whispered.

"You have a name?" Dean asked. "I didn't get a chance to ask you before you tried to kiss the floor."

"Call me whatever you need to call me," the vessel replied. "I mean, I could tell you my real name, but I don't think you want to make it personal."

Dean thought for a second. "Casey," Dean said. "Sounds safe enough."

"Sounds good," Casey said, brushing his hand through his hair with his good arm.

"Is there anything that we can get for you?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so."

"You hungry? We got an extra burger."

"Sure." Sam tossed a burger to Dean who caught it and handed it off to Casey. Casey put a hand to his stomach, waiting for it to grumble or rumble to tell him to scarf down the burger. He got nothing. He put it on the nightstand next to him. "I'm not hungry yet."

"Do whatever you want. We aren't your babysitters."

"Dean," Sam scolded.

"Sorry. A little grouchy. Just woke up."

"It's all right. I know that me being here is a bit of a nuisance."

Dean walked over to the table and sat down next to Sam. He picked up a stack of papers and leafed through them. "Just a little."

"Ignore him. We're in the middle of a case."

"I understand. You guys can go along with your business. Just pretend that I'm not here."

"That's going to be a little hard," Dean mumbled.

"Dean," Sam said loudly. He punched his brother in the arm. "Seriously, just ignore him."

"Is there anything that I can do to help you two?" Casey asked.

"No," Sam said. "Just relax, eat, watch some TV."

"I can do that." Casey picked up the remote and started channel surfing.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

After a few episodes of CSI, and most of the food in the fast food bag eaten, Sam broke into a smile. "Dean, I need to talk to you."

In those two hours, Dean had maneuvered himself back to his bed. "What?" he asked.

"Come here."

He stood up and walked toward his brother. "What?"

When Dean was standing above Sam's shoulder, Sam turned the laptop screen to face him. "I'm pretty sure we need to scout this area tonight."

"Why?"

"Because each attack has been near a bar in this area. This is the closest bar that hasn't had an attack yet."

"And this is the only one?"

"Yeah."

Dean stood up and grabbed his gun off the nightstand. He grabbed his bag off the floor and started to fill it with supplies. "Get your things ready."

Sam looked at the vessel sitting on the bed watching them with a half eaten burger in his hand. "We have to go somewhere really quickly. We're on the job," Sam said.

"Okay," Casey replied.

"You have to say here," Dean said, irritated. He shoved one more gun into his bag.

"He means, to keep you safe," Sam replied quickly trying to cover his brother's frustration. "Castiel's been walking around with your face for the past couple of months. Something might mistake you for him."

"I understand."

"We don't know how long we'll be gone, but make yourself comfortable," Sam said.

Casey nodded. Sam and Dean headed toward the door. Dean turned back before he opened the door. "And don't leave," he said.

Sam pushed his brother and Dean glared at him. Casey watched the interaction between the two brothers and smiled softly. Dean opened the door and walked out, Sam was close behind.

"Be safe," the angel's vessel said. Casey let out a small laugh when the door closed. His smile disappeared as a shiver went through his spine. He began to shake slightly, but the odd thing about it was that he wasn't cold at all.

**Here is chapter two. I don't really know where this story would take place in season 4, but it should fit somewhere. I hope that this chapter turned out all right. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


End file.
